Pokemon: New Vexes
by Sol1234
Summary: a Crossover based on Pokémon re enacting Fallout New Vegas


**Hey foks whoever likes Pokemon and fallout: New vegas well im making a crossover and the pokemon in my story will use weapons based on fallout rather than their powers**

**Chapter 1: War never changes**

**(a scene showing a city called new Vexus with many pokemon either drunk or having a good time, a Treeko wearing ranger armor and helmet uses his anti-material rifle shooting a Voltorb making it explode and from another scene a Lucario wearing Legion armor is watching with binnoculers as a Riolu is escorting pokemon Legionaries and then another scene showing an Ivysaur with cat like pokemon preparing a grave for a uncoscience Charmeleon)**

War….. it never changes, even in the world of Pokemon. Long age Humanity had managed to take some energy from certain Pokemon and used it as Nuculer weapons and a grand war had been made and it wiped out humanity to extinction, the pokemon however managed to survive by making strong caves and hiding in abandoned vaults and some survived by remaining in their pokeballs. When the vaults and pokeballs opened the surviving pokemon attempted to make societies without the human race. Some Pokemon were glad that they were gone but some were sad and got upset at those who dare liked their extinction.

The ones who missed humans created a society based on their values called the "New Poke Republic" or "NPR" ruled by a democracy like the ancient humans. In time the pokemon needed to expand soon and heard tales of a world across the ocean once called "America" and a very resourceful city called "Vegas". The pokemon of the NPR went across the ocean and made colonies there but only to encounter mutated monsters that consist of Deathclaws, Anebos, Nightstalkers, or any known fallout creatures that began their problems. The creatures of that world were named "Abominations" whom the Pokemon considered the natives of that world.

As the Pokemon from NPR Colonies fought the Abominations Pokemon from another world known as Europe came to the new world from the East and claming the States in the New England Coast and down the South and made their own nation naming it "Poke D.C" but only to be taken over by a power hungry Lucario who calls himself "Ceaser" and renamed the empire "Aura Dominion" and made a conquest heading more East all the way until hitting Nevada and neighboring states northern and southern cause those eastern states were claimed by the republic but even though the NPR had most of Nevada the mojavee wasteland along with a power station called Hoover dam, in the city of Vegas an overseer who calls himself "Blackjack" took the city with his own army of human made robots and other pokemon tribels and renamed it "New Vexes" and so as the time passed the NPR and Aura Dominion continued their power struggles until a Charmeleon who calls himself "Courier 6" was supposed to deliever a package to the strip but was ambushed by a group of Cat-like pokemon wearing Viking helmets calling themselves the "Great Klaws".

**(in the Mojave dessert around goodspriings)**

A Charmeleon starting to wake couscience only to see he was muzzled and tied up and looked up to see the Klaws with an Ivysaur wearing a checkered Tie. "Alright you, we got what you needed now you need to pay up" The ivysaur only used one vinewipe making a hold on gesture to the Meoth "Easy kitty cat you Klaws might like to scratch anyone without talking but ill make the end" the Meoth was frustrated and told him to hurry up. The Ivysaur went to the Struggling Charmeleon showing him a chip "this is your last delivery Lizard kid, I apologize that you got messed up at this scene(he puts the chip in his bulb and takes out a 9mm gun) but its seems you only used up all your luck well truth is (points his gun) the dig was rigging from the start" and then he shoots the charmeleon.

**Fanfic fans I like to present you a storyline based on Fallout new vegas and characters replaced by pokemon featureing Charmeleon as Courior 6, Ivysaur as Benny, Blastoise as Kimball, Lucario as Ceaser, Mewtwo as mr. house, Pikachu as Ambassador Dennis Croker, buneary as Colonel Moore, and Blazeken as General Oliver**


End file.
